


Cuffed

by Jeni182



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Consensual, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Healing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Neil and Andrew are gifted the padded cuffs from Roland and they eventually come in handy.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Nora's ask about Roland giving Neil and Andrew the cuffs and their reactions to them.

The thing about Roland, Andrew thought, is that he had a severe lack of fear when it came to his own death.

Andrew and Neil were back at Fox Tower after a weekend in Columbia and Neil had finally opened the box that Roland had given him at Eden’s. They both forgot all about it as soon as they were alone together in the bedroom at the Columbia house.

“So…is this supposed to be a joke? Or is it genuine concern for our sex life?” Neil asked.

Andrew was suddenly so full of rage he had to turn his back on Neil. This wasn’t a fucking joke. Roland knew first hand that Andrew had boundary issues and more importantly, he knew WHY since the news about the trial was released. Andrew had been living a half-life before Neil. A life of  _keep your hands to yourself_  and  _I’ll kill you if you fucking touch me_  when he was just trying to get off and feel good. Neil was the first person he allowed himself to push that boundary with and why the  _FUCK_  would he punish himself by taking that away? Why would he want Neil’s hands bound when he could have them touching him where he felt okay being touched?

Andrew snatched the cuffs from Neil’s hand and threw them at the window above the desk. The window didn’t break, much to Andrew’s disappointment. But it did crack, which seemed more fitting somehow. Andrew knew all his cracks were showing at the moment.

He turned back to Neil, breathing hard and clenching his fists. Neil sat there wide eyed with his hand still in the air.

“They’re not funny. I’m not fucking using those.”

Neil lowered his hand enough to hold it out to Andrew. Andrew stared at it for a moment, taking in the scars ringing Neil’s wrists where Riko and Lola cuffed him and trapped him. And then understood.

Neil would use those hands and touch Andrew however he wanted to be touched and however he didn’t want to be touched. Andrew took his hand.

“Then we won’t use them.”

****

The cuffs were thrown into a drawer and completely forgotten about. Neil didn’t want to toss them for some reason. The fact of the matter was that even though neither one of them had any desire to use them during sex, they both had issues that needed to be faced. Neil didn’t even know how they would help, but he kept them anyway.

Those cuffs stayed in that drawer until Kevin’s last year at PSU. They were shuffled around and hidden under papers and were generally only noticed if Neil needed to dig in that particular drawer for stray batteries. Until he found a use for them.

Andrew’s lot were at Eden’s Twilight, celebrating a win against the University of South Carolina. Kevin, Nicky and Aaron were already on the way to being completely smashed, tossing back shots like they were water. Nicky and Aaron quickly made their way to the dance floor, while Kevin chose to get as drunk as possible. Neil was sitting on a stool close enough to Andrew to be able to lean against him, just slightly. He sighed and laid his head on Andrew’s shoulder. Neither of them were drinking that night.

“It’s all going to be over soon, you know. The upperclassmen are gone and Kevin and Matt are leaving this year. Then you.” Neil’s chest hurt thinking about it.

“Have you been drinking behind my back?” Andrew asked.

“No, I’m serious. What are we going to do when you leave and I’m still stuck here with the infants?”

“Why are you even thinking about this shit right now? We have a whole year before we need to start worrying about that.”

“I know I just-“

Neil was interrupted when a group of large, thick necked men stopped in front of their table. Some of the USC players they had stomped earlier in the night.

“Who knew PSU had so many fags on their team? Is that how you finally managed to get your shit together? Just started fucking each other before games?” One particular Neanderthal looking player said.

Before Neil could open his mouth, Kevin shot up off his stool, wobbling only a little.

“Is that what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night? To make yourselves feel better for being such inadequate players? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your team fucking sucks because you’re all too busy flexing your muscles to play the fucking game,” Kevin spat out, chin jutted out and a finger pointing in the Neanderthal’s face.

“The fuck did you just say to me?”

“He  _SAID_  you’re a worthless piece of shit that can’t see past his own dick. Now get the fuck out before we have security throw you out,” Neil said.

“You little…” the guy started to lunge for Neil, but Kevin punched him in the face before he could get too far. It was immediately chaos. The USC players started swinging on anyone they were near, and Neil climbed over the table to jump on the closest guy he could find. He heard a noise of shock and anger come out of Andrew’s mouth, but didn’t look back to see his face.

Neil had managed to knock his guy to the ground and was punching a steady rhythm into his face (a definite improvement if you asked Neil) when he felt arms pulling him off. He struggled against them in an effort to jump back on the guy. Neil had been itching for this. This whole year had been so fucked with trying to captain the freshman and Jack’s terrible attitude and the realization that Andrew would be leaving him in the near future. It felt good to let his frustration bleed out of his knuckles.

The arms holding him finally managed to get him to the ground. Face pressed against the sticky floor and a knee in his back, Neil realized these were cops. Rage turned to panic as he felt himself being cuffed and hauled upwards. He looked around frantically and found Andrew and Kevin in a similar state, along with the USC players.

Neil wasn’t sorry.

****

The cops left them cuffed when they threw them in to the drunk tank. Nicky and Aaron were working on getting them released. But until then the three of them had to sit there with the USC players glaring at them and what looked to be the entire drunk population of Columbia. Well, Andrew and Neil did. Kevin was passed out in a corner.

Neil looked at Andrew and Kevin. They both had a few cuts and bruises but seemed alright for the most part. Neil was fine except for his torn and bloody knuckles. He took great satisfaction in the fact that the other guys looked much, much worse.

He cleared his throat. “So…how long do you think until we’re out of here?”

Andrew glared at him. “Gee, I don’t know Neil. How long did it take you to decide to climb over the fucking table and latch on to that guy like a fucking koala?”

Neil grinned. “No time at all actually.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and adjusted his arms. Wait. He wasn’t adjusting them.

“What are you doing?” Neil asked.

“Getting out of these fucking cuffs, that’s what I’m doing.”

Neil watched wide-eyed as he heard a click and Andrew’s hands came up from behind his back. He worked on the cuff still attached to the other wrist and rubbed them both after they were off.

“What the fuck?!” Neil said. “How did you do that?! Here do mine!” He started to turn his back to Andrew but Andrew stopped him.

“Absolutely not. You sit there and think about attacking people three times your size in length and width with your hands stuck behind your back.”

“Asshole.”

****

Neil pulled those cuffs out the next day. He attached one end to one wrist and set to picking it with the lock picks Andrew had apparently had stuffed up an arm band when they were arrested. He studied the cuffs and worked them and worked them and eventually got annoyed with the dangling end of the cuffs. He locked the other end to the headboard of the bunk he was sitting on.

Andrew came in sometime later and raised a brow and the sight before him.

“I always knew you were an idiot, but this is a whole new level for you, Neil.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to figure out how to unlock them.”

He continued working with Andrew offering unhelpful suggestions. ‘ _So you’re going to stick it in at that angle?’_

Neil finally got them undone with a cry of triumph.

“Hah! Who’s an idiot now?!” He said as he re-cuffed himself, locking up both wrists now.

“Still you, apparently.”

“Nah, I got this.” Neil said, and set to work.

They talked about boring things while Neil picked. He was pissed about today’s exy practice and told Andrew that Jack was still refusing the do the Raven’s drills Neil was teaching them.

“Just punch him in the face and get it over with.”

“I can’t do that. I’m the captain. Team solidarity and all that shit.”

“Even more of a reason.” Andrew said, brows drawing together while he watched Neil try to unlock the cuffs.

Neil suddenly realized he’s in trouble. Having both hands cuffed meant he had to turn them at an awkward angle to get the pick in right and it was damn near impossible. He had no idea how Andrew had done this with his hands behind his back. He glanced up at Andrew and saw him watching with a knowing look on his face. He felt his cheeks heat and stared down hard at what he was doing so his hair fell in his face.

_Fuck._

He kept babbling to hopefully keep Andrew distracted from noticing the fuckery Neil has gotten himself into, but of course Andrew knew.

Andrew sighed as he stood up.

“We’re going to get dinner. See you later.”

“Wait! You can’t just leave me here! Get me out of these!”

“Oh, no. This is another good lesson for you. Stay here and think about what an idiot you are for a while.”

He left Neil with Neil cursing him soundly as he walked out of the room.

The next time Neil tried, he cuffed himself to Andrew so he couldn't get away.

****

Neil did finally figure out the cuffs. But that wasn’t important until some time later.

Neil was in class when his phone rang with a blocked number. He knew who it was immediately. He grabbed his backpack and left class with his teacher calling after him.

He answered the phone. Before he could even say anything he heard, “Neil Josten. This is a curtesy call from Lord Moriyama. Stuart Hatford has been deemed obsolete and has been disposed of. Is this going to be a problem?”

Neil froze. His feet froze. His heart froze. His breath froze.

“Mr. Josten?”

“No. Tell Lord Moriyama it won’t be a problem.”

The call disconnected. Neil sat down where he was at and tried to breath normally again. Neil didn’t even really know Stuart well. Had never spent any real amount of time with him. But he was the last family Neil had in the world. The last connection he had to his mother. And now he was gone.  _Obsolete._

Neil called Andrew.

“What?”

“Come get me. Now.”

Andrew didn’t hesitate. “On my way.”

****

Neil told Andrew what happened when they got back to the dorm. Everyone was in class and wouldn’t be back for a few hours, so he laid down on his bunk with his face buried in his pillow. He felt Andrew sit on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his back.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Neil said, turning over. He pulled Andrew down for a kiss.

He just wanted to lose himself in this. It was too much, all of a sudden. Being captain was still so frustrating and his grades were dropping as a result and Kevin had already signed to a pro team. Andrew was still leaving next year and Neil had absolutely no say in the fact that his uncle was murdered. Murdered because he wasn’t useful anymore and the fact was, Neil could be murdered if he was found to not be useful anymore.

So he lost himself in Andrew’s mouth.

The kiss deepend and became frantic. Hands in hair and hands on skin and hands suddenly pushing him away.

“We’re not going to do this if you’re not the right headspace.” Andrew panted. But Neil could see his blown pupils. Could hear his ragged breath. So he pulled off his shirt and started to pull off Andrew’s before Andrew caught his wrist.

“I said-“

“I know what you said. I need you. I just…I just need to not think. Just for a little while.”

Andrew stared down at him and Neil got up. He retrieved the cuffs from their place in the drawer and brought them over to Andrew.

“I want this. I  _need_ this. But I don’t trust myself not to touch where I’m not supposed to right now. I can get myself out of them. I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to. Just do this for me.”

Andrew took the cuffs and studied them for a moment before looking back at Neil.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck my face.”

Andrew’s eyes widened at that and he clutched the cuffs a little tighter.

“Get on your knees, in front of the ladder.”

Neil did as he was told and the feeling of relief made him dizzy. This is what he craved when his mind couldn’t shut down.

Andrew walked in front of Neil and brought his arms over his head. He cuffed both hands to the ladder and looked down at Neil.

“If you need to stop, show me the number 4, okay?” Andrew asked quietly.

“Okay.”

“Show me.”

Neil made the number four with both hands. Andrew nodded and went to stand in front of Neil again. He took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. Neil’s breath caught as he pulled them down and he went to lean forward before he remembered he couldn’t.

“Okay?” Asked Andrew.

“Yes.” Neil replied.

Andrew stepped forward, giving his already mostly hard cock a few strokes to bring it to it’s full thickness. Neil groaned at the sight and swallowed Andrews dick when he brought it towards Neil’s mouth.

Andrew put a hand in Neil’s hair and slowly started guiding his head back and forth around his cock. He moaned and tightened his grip in Neil’s hair before taking the sides of Neil’s face in both his hands. He pulled his cock out of Neil’s mouth.

“Still okay?”

“Yes.”

Andrew let Neil take his cock again. This time he held on to Neil’s face while he fucked into Neil’s mouth. He gave shallow thrusts at first but started to go deeper and deeper. Neil loved every inch of him.

When his dick was all the way in Neil’s throat so that Neil’s nose was flush with Andrew’s stomach, Andrew grunted and pulled out just a bit. He fucked in earnest now. Still holding Neil’s head and setting a quick pace.

Neil was drooling and his eyes were half closed and the only thing he was thinking right at that moment was how Andrew’s cum would taste on his tongue.

“Going to cum,” Andrew grunted.

Neil braced himself and felt the hot spurts of Andrew in his mouth. He sucked greedily and swallowed it down until Andrew was twitching from the feeling of Neil’s tongue on his sensitive cock.

He pulled out of Neil’s mouth panting and red faced. He immediately moved to unlock Neil’s hands. Neil brought his sore arms down and rolled his shoulders and rubbed at his wrists.

“Thank you,” He told Andrew. He knew Andrew did it just for him. He was grateful.

Andrew bent down and kissed Neil hard. “Let’s not make this a habit, yeah? I like your hands on me.”

Neil smiled. “Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
